Roses Are Red
by Kusanagi Mikan
Summary: Mawar itu merah, violet itu biru. Hei, apakah kalian pernah menantang maut? Jika belum, kuingatkan jangan sekali-kali mencobanya jika tidak ingin seperti aku dan teman-temanku. /multi-chapter/ no pairing / Chapter 2 UPDATE! /
1. Prolog

Hei,

pernah tidak kalian mencoba untuk menantang maut?

Aku pernah.

Aku melakukan itu bersama teman-temanku.

Dan aku menyesal karenanya.

Hei,

apakah kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?

Mungkin, jika kalian mendengar ceritaku,

kalian akan ragu-ragu untuk menantang maut

Jadi...

Bagaimana?

Apa kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?

.

**_Roses Are Red_**

by

Kusanagi Mikan

/

**_Vocaloid_**

by

Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

.

**_1 Agustus 20xx, hari pertama liburan musim _****_panas_**

.

"Kazamoto?"

"Ya," si rambut merah muda mengangguk. "Kazamoto, keluarga Kazamoto. Apakah kalian tidak pernah mendengarnya?"

"Sejujurnya tidak," Shion Kaito menggeleng. "Tidak pernah dengar."

"Kazamoto? Kazamoto? Tidak pernah dengar!" Nakajima Gumi, si rambut hijau, ikut menggeleng.

"_Well_, wajar sih, peristiwanya sudah lama sekali," ucap si rambut merah muda, Yuuma.

Si kembar Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len yang tadinya tidak begitu antusias langsung menoleh ke arah Yuuma dan bertanya nyaris bersamaan. "Peristiwa apa?"

"Hah... Benar-benar. Masa tidak ada yang tahu soal peristiwa Kazamoto, sih?" Yuuma menghela napas kesal.

"Tidak tahu~ Makanya, ceritakan dong, Yuu!" pinta Miku dengan nada manjanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian, tentang keluarga Kazamoto," Yuuma menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita. "Keluarga Kazamoto, dulunya adalah keluarga bangsawan ningrat di Jepang. Keluarga Kazamoto selalu berjaya di setiap masanya, sampai di suatu masa.

"Pada musim dingin di bulan Desember, lahir seorang anak perempuan dari keluarga Kazamoto. Anak itu... memiliki mata semerah darah dan rambut seputih salju. Tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Kazamoto yang berfisik seperti anak itu. Maka, anak itu pun disebut dengan 'anak pembawa sial'. Anak iblis. Tadinya, keluarga Kazamoto mau membunuh anak itu. Namun sang ibu melarangnya. Beliau memohon agar anak itu diiinkan melihat dunia terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh. Keluarga Kazamoto pun mengabulkannya.

"Saat anak itu berumur sepuluh tahun, ayahnya hendak membunuhnya. Namun sang ibu melindungi anak itu, hingga dirinya sendiri terbunuh. Anak itu histeris. Sementara sang ayah, kepala keluarga Kazamoto, mengamuk. Dia membunuh anak itu dengan pedang yang digunakannya untuk membunuh sang ibu. Mayat keduanya dibuang ke kandang anjing Kazamoto.

"Malam setelah pembunuhan tersebut, sang ayah tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia bermimpi mendengar jeritan keluarganya, meminta tolong untuk diselamatkan. Pintu kamar bergeser, dan sang ayah tahu itu bukan mimpi. Seorang gadis membuka pintu kamar sang ayah. Gadis itu berambut putih dan bermata merah, persis seperti anak yang dibunuh sang ayah.

"Kepala keluarga Kazamoto ketakutan. Dia meraih pedangnya, namun semua sudah terlambat. Pisau yang dipegang gadis itu sudah menusuk jantungnya. Matilah dia. Dan sejak saat itu, rumah keluarga Kazamoto kosong, tidak pernah dihuni siapapun. Pemerintah pun merahasiakan soal peristiwa Kazamoto.

"Konon, siapa pun yang memasuki rumah Kazamoto pada tengah malam, akan dibunuh oleh hantu keluarga Kazamoto."

Yuuma menyudahi ceritanya. Dipandanginya wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya yang memancarkan beragam ekspresi. Ketakutan, tegang, kagum, atau malam ekspresi bodoh seperti milik Kaito.

"Yang kau ceritakan itu... kisah nyata?" Kaito bertanya.

"Ya," angguk Yuuma. "Kisah nyata. Benar-benar kisah nyata. Soal mitosnya aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, tidak ada yang kembali setelah memasuki rumah Kazamoto."

Miku bergidik ngeri. "Menyeramkan sekali!"

"Dan, Yuuma, apa tujuanmu menceritakan soal itu pada kami?" tanya Gakupo tajam. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengajak kami memasuki rumah Kazamoto itu, kan?"

"Hmm... Sebetulnya itu tujuanku," jawab Yuuma.

"Gila kau!" pekik Len. "Kisah itu pasti nyata, termasuk mitosnya! Kau mau menantang maut?"

"Tapi, Len," Rin menyergah. "Memangnya hantu itu ada? Dan mana ada hantu yang bisa membunuh manusia? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak bisa dicerna logika," Luka mengiyakan.

"Tapi kata Yuuma setiap orang yang masuk ke rumah Kazamoto tidak ada yang kembali lagi! Berarti mitos itu benar, kan?" protes Len.

"Bisa benar, bisa salah," komentar Yuuma. "Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan benar atau tidaknya ya, pergi ke rumah Kazamoto itu. Aku tahu tempatnya, kok."

"Aku tidak yakin," Furukawa Miki berkata dengan suara pelan. "Mungkin mereka tidak kembali bukan karena hantu, tapi sesuatu yang lebih nyata. Perampok. Mungkin saja, kan? Para perampok itu memanfaatkan mitos yang ada. Mereka membunuh setiap orang yang datang ke rumah Kazamoto, lalu mengambil harta bendanya. Logis, kan?"

"Kurasa Miki benar!" seru Kaito. "Itu logis - sangat logis!"

"Seperti kau mengerti arti logis saja, Kaito," sindir Gakupo sinis.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hei, sudahlah!" lerai Gumi kesal. "Miki ada benarnya juga. Tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan rumah Kazamoto itu. Aku ingin datang kesana."

Teman-teman sekelas Gumi, kecuali Yuuma, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-gila?'.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya begini saja," ucap Yuuma tegas. "Aku ingin sekali menyelidiki soal benar atau tidaknya mitos itu. Tidak mungkin aku menyelidiki sendiri, jadi aku mengajak kalian. Tapi aku tidak memaksa. Jika ada yang ingin ikut, silahkan. Jika ada yang tidak, juga tidak apa-apa. Yang ingin ikut, bilang saja kepadaku. Aku akan mengatur semuanya sehingga kita bisa pergi ke rumah Kazamoto itu. Bagaimana? Ada yang mau ikut?"

Gumi mengangkat tangan paling awal sementara yang lainnya nampak ragu-ragu. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya semua siswa-siswi kelas 9-3 itu mengangkat tangan. Sepertinya mereka juga penasaran dengan mitos itu meskipun takut.

Hari ini, hari pertama liburan musim panas, seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 9-3 berkumpul di rumah Yuuma karena Yuuma mengundang mereka untuk datang ke rumahnya. Mereka awalnya heran untuk apa Yuuma mengundang mereka, sampai akhirnya rasa heran mereka terbalas oleh sebuah cerita seram keluarga Kazamoto dan ajakan untuk membuktikan mitos Kazamoto. Terang saja seluruh anggota kelas 9-3 setuju untuk membuktikan mitos tersebut. Mereka penasaran. Manusia memang penuh rasa penasaran. Terkadang rasa penasaran itu membuahkan kesuksesan, namun terkadang rasa penasaran itu pula yang menjatuhkan manusia.

"Wah... Semua ikut rupanya," Yuuma tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah! Besok, kalian datang lagi ke rumahku, jam tujuh pagi. Kita akan pergi ke daerah tempat rumah Kazamoto itu berada, Nagano!"

.

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halooo! Mikan disini!

Well, ide untuk membuat fic ini lahir begitu saja. Tadinya saya mau membuat tentang Hitori Kakenrubo, tapi nggak jadi. Malah ribet jadinya.

Prolognya pendek, iya. Ini kan cuma prolog. Chapter 1 baru panjang (Insya Allah lho ya! Saya gak bisa janji juga kalau chapter 1 bakal panjang)

Gimana prolognya? Terlalu singkat? Jelek? Tidak menarik? Punya pendapat lain? Utarakan di kolom review!

Sekian,

Kusanagi Mikan


	2. Chapter 1

_._

_Awan merah menggantung diatasku dan teman-temanku_

_Sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik_

_Firasat buruk mulai menyergapku_

_Namun aku lolos darinya_

_._

_Tiga_

_._

_Hitungan mulai dimundurkan_

_._

_"Dia" masih memberi kami kesempatan_

_untuk mundur_

_Namun kami malah melangkah maju_

_._

_Dua_

_._

_"Dia" mulai menyeringai_

_Melihatku dan teman-temanku terus melangkah_

_._

_Satu_

_._

_Dia tertawa mengerikan_

_Kesempatan sudah hilang_

_Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali_

_._

_Semua_

_._

_Sudah terlambat_

_._

_._

**_Roses Are Red_**

**by **

**Kusanagi Mikan**

**/**

_**Vocaloid**_

**by**

**Yamaha and Crypton Future Media  
**

**.**

**.**

_**2 Agustus 20xx**_

_**.**_

Jam tujuh pagi, di rumah Yuuma.

Anak-anak kelas 9-3 sudah berkumpul di rumah Yuuma, membawa tas berisi barang masing-masing. Mereka menunggu di ruang tamu sementara sang empu rumah menyelesaikan suatu urusan entah apa di kamarnya. Kaito duduk bersandar di dinding sambil terus menguap. Dia masih ngantuk. Semalam tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Berulang kali Kaito memimpikan seorang gadis; gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan mata hazel yang sayu. Gadis itu menangis di hadapan Kaito. Memohon kepadanya agar jangan pergi. Kaito tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu.

"Kau kelihatan kurang segar, Kaito," Len yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Kaito berkomentar.

"Aku kurang tidur semalam," jawab Kaito. "Mimpiku aneh, membuatku terbangun terus selang satu jam sekali."

"Oh, aku juga. Aku memimpikan seorang gadis dengan mata hazel. Gadis itu memohon padaku agar jangan pergi. Aku heran apa maksudnya," cerita Len.

Mata samudera Kaito membulat. "Gadis dengan mata hazel?! Kau memimpikannya juga?!"

"Juga?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, aku juga bermimpi tentang seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan dan mata hazel," jelas Kaito. "Dia juga meminta padaku agar jangan pergi."

"Aneh," cetus Len.

Kaito mengangguk, mengiyakan. Len diam, tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Remaja berambut _honey blonde_ itu memilih menatap vas berisikan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Hai!" sapa Yuuma yang berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Tentu!" jawab Gumi yang paling antusias. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

"Semangat yang bagus," senyum Yuuma. "Yuk, kita ke halaman. Seharusnya bus mini yang mengantar kita ke Nagano sudah sampai."

"Oh! Jadi bus mini itu bertujuan mengantar kita ke Nagano?" tunjuk Miku pada sebuah bus mini di halaman rumah Yuuma.

"Ah, ya, bus yang itu. Ayo."

Anak-anak kelas 9-3 berbondong-bondong menuju halaman. Len yang paling akhir. Dia terlalu asyik memperhatikan bunga mawar putih itu. Entah kenapa bunga mawar putih itu terlihat sangat menarik. Len beranjak dari duduknya dan melirik bunga mawar putih itu sekilas. Iris birunya tiba-tiba membulat.

Mawar itu telah berubah menjadi merah.

**XxX**

Perjalanan Tokyo-Nagano ternyata perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dan melelahkan. Kaito saja sampai tertidur pulas di kursinya, mendengkur dengan suara yang lumayan mengganggu teman-teman sekelasnya. Yuuma yang duduk paling depan diam-diam memperhatikan teman-temannya. Menghitung siapa saja yang ikut, maksudnya.

Di belakang Yuuma, ada Miku dan Rin. Kedua gadis itu asyik berbincang-bincang. Di belakang Miku dan Rin, duduk Hibiki Lui dan Suzune Ring. Di belakang mereka, Kaito tertidur beralaskan paha Gakupo. Sementara di baris seberang, Len dan Utatane Piko yang duduk paling depan, sejajar dengan Miku dan Rin. Di belakang Len dan Piko, Luka dan Gumi duduk bersama. Luka tertidur, sementara Gumi membaca buku. Lalu di belakang mereka duduk Miki dan Neru. Sementara di tempat duduk panjang paling belakang, duduk dari kiri ke kanan; Sakine Meiko, Galaco, Namine Ritsu, dan Mikuo.

Total ada tujuh belas orang. Delapan orang laki-laki dan sembilan orang perempuan. Murid kelas 9-3 memang sedikit karena kebanyakan muridnya pindah entah kenapa.

"Hoahm... Capek, nih! Masih lama nggak sih perjalanannya?" Miku menyeletuk.

"Sebentar lagi kok," ujar Yuuma menenangkan.

"Nanti di Nagano kita menginap dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Di penginapan milik paman bibiku. Untuk menuju kesana, kita harus melewati hutan karena letak penginapannya yang terpencil. Kita akan berjalan kaki menyusuri hutan," seringai Yuuma.

"Apa?!" Rin memekik. "Menyusuri hutan?! Yang benar saja! Kau gila, Yuu!"

"Kan untuk persiapan memasuki rumah Kazamoto," ucap Yuuma dengan suara pelan, takut didengar sopir.

"Tapi kalau ada binatang buas bagaimana?" tukas Miku. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu merinding membayangkan bahwa ia harus menyusuri hutan Nagano yang gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Sudah tidak ada binatang buas," jawab Yuuma. "Kalau ada pun kita kan bisa mengusirnya."

Mendengar jawaban Yuuma, Miku semakin merinding. Enteng sekali temannya itu mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu! Memangnya mengusir binatang buas itu gampang, apa? Yuuma memang gila! Miku jadi agak menyesal karena mengikuti ajakan Yuuma. Dia takut kalau ternyata mitos Kazamoto itu memang benar. Miku tidak mau dibunuh oleh hantu-hantu Kazamoto. Dia masih mau hidup. Dalam hati, Miku berdoa berulang kali agar mitos itu salah.

"N-Neru," Miki memanggil nama teman sebangkunya itu dengan gemetar.

"Hm?" balas Neru cuek sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"A-apakah kau takut?" tanya Miki. "Aku takut sekali, Neru... Aku takut kalau mitos itu benar dan aku tidak bisa pulang hidup-hidup ke Tokyo."

"Aku tidak takut," jawab Neru, pandangannya masih fokus ke layar ponsel. "Aku yakin bahwa mitos itu salah dan sekedar rumor saja. Mungkin ada harta yang banyak di rumah Kazamoto itu. Jadi, agar tidak ada yang mengambil harta itu, seseorang menyebarkan mitos bodoh tersebut."

"Tapi siapa?" tuntut Miki. "Siapa seseorang yang menyebarkan mitos itu?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"N-Neru..."

Neru kini menoleh ke arah Miki. Gadis berambut oranye itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mata merahnya berair, nyaris menangis. Neru jadi kasihan melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah," ucap Neru, berusaha meyakinkan Miki. "Percayalah padaku; mitos itu tidak benar."

"T-tapi..."

"Ssh," Neru memotong ucapan Miki. "Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Optimis, Miki! Yakinlah bahwa mitos itu tidak benar."

Miki mengangguk ragu. "Aku harap..."

Neru tersenyum puas. "Nah...! Begitu, dong!" dan pandangannya kembali ke layar ponsel.

Miki merilekskan duduknya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Dia berharap cara itu bisa membuatnya tenang kembali. Tapi tidak. Jantungnya malah berdebar semakin kencang. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Dan di saat itu Miki tersadar bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya; menuruti ajakan Yuuma.

Yuuma bersandar santai di kursinya. Dia sadar ketegangan menyelimuti bus mini yang ia sewa ini. Ketegangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Yuuma sendiri sebetulnya cukup tegang dan takut. Dia sadar betul telah membuat hidup teman-teman sekelasnya dalam bahaya. Dia juga sangat sadar telah membuat dirinya dan teman-teman sekelasnya menandatangani kontrak mati dengan keluarga Kazamoto. Tapi Yuuma berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mitos itu hanya bualan belaka. Dan dia _tidak_ bersalah.

Bus berhenti melaju saat malam.

"Nagano," si supir berucap lantang sehingga seisi penumpang bus mini itu mendengarnya. "Kita sudah sampai di Nagano."

"Oh! Akhirnya!" Gumi berseru riang. "Luka! Luka! Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai di Nagano!"

"Hah?" Luka terbangun. "Sudah... sampai? Baguslah."

Anak-anak kelas 9-3 buru-buru mengambil tas mereka. Yang tadi tertidur seperti Luka, Kaito, Meiko, dan Ritsu menyegarkan diri mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum turun dari bus. Yuuma berpesan kepada sopir bus itu agar menjemput mereka jika Yuuma menghubunginya. Sopir bus yang terlihat seperti orang Spanyol itu mengangguk malas.

"Huwwaaah! Ini dimana, Yuuma?!" tanya Kaito panik melihat hutan membentang di hadapannya.

"Hutan Nagano," jawab Yuuma. "Ayo, kita masuk ke hutan. Penginapan paman dan bibiku lebih cepat kalau ditempuh lewat hutan."

"Kau gila!" pekik seorang gadis berambut warna-warni, Galaco. "Hutan itu terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan! Bagaimana kalau ada perampok atau binatang buas? Kita lewat jalan yang lebih wajar saja."

Sebagian dari mereka mengiyakan perkataan Galaco.

"Tidak," tolak Yuuma tegas. "Ini juga sebagai persiapan kita untuk memasuki rumah Kazamoto. Hutan ini aman, kok!"

"Aku menyesal ikut," keluh Galaco.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja," kata Yuuma tajam.

Gadis itu tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo!" komando Yuuma, dikeluarkannya senter dari saku jaketnya. "Aku yang paling depan, memimpin jalan."

Anak-anak kelas 9-3 mengangguk. Yuuma berjalan memasuki hutan, disusul yang lain. Hutan itu sangat gelap dan penuh suara aneh. Sekilas terlihat bayang-bayang hitam di sisi-sisi hutan. Sulur-sulur pohon menjulur ke bawah. Akar-akar pohon yang besar-besar membuat rombongan 9-3 itu harus hati-hati melangkah agar tidak terjatuh. Suara hewan mengisi hutan tersebut. Hawa di hutan itu sangat aneh. Dingin, tapi panas. Aroma hutan itu juga tidak seperti hutan-hutan lainnya.

"Umm, Yuuma," panggil Mikuo.

"Ya?"

"Dimana rumah Kazamoto itu? Apakah di dekat sini?"

"Tidak," geleng Yuuma. "Rumah Kazamoto memang terletak di hutan ini-"

"Apa?!" Miku memekik spontan. "D-di hutan ini?!"

"Yap. Tapi letaknya jauh kok dari sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Suzune Ring bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Aku membacanya dari internet."

"Mustahil," Ring menggumam pelan, namun cukup jelas sehingga bisa didengar seluruh anak-anak kelas 9-3.

Gumi bertanya dengan heran. "Apa yang mustahil?"

"Memperkirakan jarak dengan tepat, hanya dengan membacanya dari internet," jawab Ring.

"Yuuma kan pintar," celetuk Kaito.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Kaito Sayang," Yuuma terkekeh.

Kaito yang sedang menjilat es krim batangannya nyaris tersedak mendengar panggilan sayang dari Yuuma.

"Masih jauh nggak sih? Aku capek nih," Meiko menggerutu.

"Sedikit lagi, kok."

Benar saja. Mereka mulai bisa melihat sebuah penginapan di dekat danau. Yuuma mengkomando mereka agar hati-hati saat lewat di dekat danau itu. Kalau tidak hati-hati, bisa-bisa nanti salah satu dari mereka terpeleset dan tercebur ke danau.

Luka memperhatikan danau itu dengan saksama. Terlihat seperti danau biasa, namun entah kenapa diselimuti aura yang aneh. Kunang-kunang berterbangan di atas danau itu, memberi penerangan kecil di hutan gelap ini. Mata Luka awas. Dia melihat... seseorang. Seseorang yang berada di seberang danau. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelapnya hutan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya sepertinya itu seorang gadis. Gadis itu melambai ke arah Luka. Luka seakan tersihir. Ia melangkah mendekati danau, ingin menemui gadis itu.

Ritsu yang ada di belakang Luka memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu. Namun Luka sama sekali tidak merespon. Gadis berambut gulali itu malah melangkah semakin mendekati danau. Sedikit lagi, dan ia akan tercebur. Ritsu menjerit sambil berlari ke arah Luka. Jeritannya itu membuat seluruh anggota kelas 9-3 menoleh ke arah mereka. Mikuo yang paling awal tanggap. Kakak kembar Miku itu berlari ke arah Ritsu dan Luka.

Ritsu memegangi Luka, namun Luka terus melangkah. Gadis itu tergelincir dan tercebur danau, membawa Ritsu bersamanya. Mikuo terlambat meraih Ritsu maupun Luka.

"RITSU! LUKA!" Mikuo berteriak.

Anak-anak kelas 9-3 yang lain segera menghampiri Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Ikat aku dengan tambang ini!" perintah Yuuma, menyodorkan segulungan tali tambang pada Mikuo. "Aku akan menyelam dan menarik Ritsu dan Luka. Jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu setengah menit... segera tarik aku!"

"Aku mengerti," angguk Mikuo. Ia mengikat tambang itu di sekeliling tubuh Yuuma dengan cukup kuat. Dipegangnya sisi lain dari tambang itu ketika Yuuma menyelam ke dalam danau.

"Apa yang... apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Miku histeris.

"Luka dan Ritsu tercebur danau," jelas Mikuo. "Dan Yuuma akan menyelamatkan mereka."

"Luka?! Bagaimana bisa ia tercebur danau?!" sambar Gakupo. "Bukankah ia berada jauh dari danau?!"

"Entahlah."

Gakupo menggeram. "Tidak beres! Ada yang tidak beres dengan hutan ini, atau danau ini, atau rumah Kazamoto!"

"Sejak awal tidak ada yang beres disini," ucap Piko lirih. Matanya menerawang, menatap danau. "Seorang anak kecil berwajah rusak menyambut kita ketika kita menjejakkan kaki di hutan ini. Lalu seorang wanita tergantung di sulur pohon sambil melambai ke arah kita. Dan itu," telunjuk Piko mengarah ke seberang danau. "Seorang gadis melambai terus ke arah kita. Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan Luka tercebur danau. Mungkin ia hendak menemui gadis itu-entahlah."

"Piko! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, ah!" rengek Len. Temannya itu memang mempunyai indera keenam - kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk astral.

"Aku serius, lho. Hutan ini memang dihuni berbagai makhluk. Yang kasar dan yang halus."

"Hiks..." Rin terisak. "A-aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau disini lagi!"

"Sebelum itu, kita harus memastikan keselamatan ketiga teman kita dulu," sergah Mikuo. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat cemas. "Sudah lebih dari setengah menit."

"Tarik saja," usul Gumi.

Mikuo mengangguk setuju. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik, tapi sebelum ia sempat menarik, Yuuma sudah muncul ke permukaan. Dia jelas sangat kelelahan. Mengambil dua orang yang tercebur ke danau dengan tangan kosong bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Luka!" seru Gakupo. Ia mengambil alih Luka dari tangan Mikuo. Dibaringkannya gadis itu di tanah dan ditepuk-tepuk pipinya.

Kaito yang mengambil Ritsu, sementara Mikuo menarik Yuuma yang kelelahan. Miki dan Galaco yang paham dalam hal medis langsung memberi pertolongan pertama pada Luka dan Ritsu. Miki memompa dada Luka agar Luka memuntahkan air danau itu. Galaco melakukan hal yang sama pada Ritsu. Selang beberapa menit, Luka dan Ritsu mulai terbaruk dan sadar.

"Luka! Ritsu! Akhirnya kalian sadar!" seru Miki gembira.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito bodoh.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Luka sarkastis, kesal dengan kebodohan Kaito. Jelas ia tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya lemas dan pusing sekali.

"Aku pusing sekali," keluh Ritsu. "Rasanya aku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi."

"Biar kugendong," tawar Kaito.

"Dan aku akan menggendong Luka," ujar Gakupo.

Luka dan Ritsu yang lemas hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Kaito dan Gakupo lantas menggendong mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Yuuma kembali memimpin walau dia juga sama lemasnya dengan Luka dan Ritsu. Tapi toh penginapan sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Akhirnya... kita sampai!" Yuuma berseru keras-keras ketika mereka sampai di penginapan. Penginapan Nagano, itu nama penginapannya.

"Akhirnya... Aku lelah sekali. Ingin cepat-cepat tidur," kata Galaco.

"Aku juga," timpal Piko. "Lelah mataku melihat pemandangan aneh-aneh sepanjang perjalanan."

"Jangan dibahas lagi," komentar Len.

Yuuma membuka pintu rumah penginapan. Di ruang penerima tamu, sepasang pasutri Spanyol duduk di sofa. Mereka tersenyum gembira melihat kedatangan Yuuma dan teman-temannya.

"Yuuma!" seru mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"Halo, Paman Bruno, Bibi Clara," senyum Yuuma. "Maaf lama. Tadi ada sedikit insiden."

"Tercebur ke danau?" tebak Bruno. "Bajumu basah."

"Ya, benar sekali, Paman," Yuuma berbalik. "Ah, teman-teman. Kenalkan ini Paman Bruno dan Bibi Clara. Mereka adalah paman bibiku, pemilik penginapan ini."

"Mereka kelihatan seperti orang asing," komentar Hibiki Lui. "Tapi, salam kenal."

"Paman Bruno dan Bibi Clara memang berkebangsaan Spanyol," jelas Yuuma. "Paman, Bibi, ini teman-temanku yang akan menginap disini."

"Oh! Ada berapa orang mereka?"

"Enam belas. Bersama diriku jadi tujuh belas. Kan sudah kubilang di telepon, Bibi."

"Wah wah, iya. Aku lupa," Clara tersenyum. "Untung kau memesan kamar lebih awal, Yuuma! Kalau tidak, nanti teman-temanmu tidak kebagian kamar. Dan-wah! Ada yang digendong dan basah juga. Apa mereka tercebur ke danau?"

"Iya, Bibi. Iya."

"Ah, maaf Yuuma. Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Nah, ayo, anak-anak! Akan kuantarkan ke kamar kalian. Dan yang tadi tercebur, silahkan mandi air panas dulu! Semua juga boleh, sih."

Clara mengantarkan mereka ke kamar. Kaito yang berjalan paling belakang, menangkap sebuah potret terpajang di dinding ruang penerima tamu.

Potret gadis itu.

Gadis yang semalam ditemuinya dalam mimpi.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

**A/N :**

Wahh~ Ini chapter tercepat yang saya selesaikan~ Cuma dua hari, biasanya kan berbulan-bulan. Lagi niat ngetik sih, hehe.

Gimana chapter 1? Apakah lebih memuaskan dari prolog kemarin? Saya harap sih iya.

Saya mau berterima kasih kepada : **Kurotori Rei, akanemori, Shiroi no Hikari, **dan semua yang telah membaca fic saya. Terima kasih!

Kritik? Saran? Pendapat?

Tinggalkan di kolom penyemangat (baca:review)!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata yang menyinggung readers sekalian. Saya ucapkan minta maaf.

Sekian,

Kusanagi Mikan


End file.
